Something Important
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Two men are enjoying the sun
1. Chapter 1

Something Important

Follows on from Desires and You're mine

Disclaimer - I have no association with Emmerdale

They'd been together for two years, in fact today was their anniversary, both men sometimes couldn't believe that they were still a couple it was fair to say that it hadn't all been a bed of roses or if it had it was a really thorny rose.

After their first time together they'd gone clubbing, confronted Craig a mate of Jackson's and let him know he didn't stand a chance with Aaron, they knew they hadn't been as nice as they could have been but Craig had really started to get to the builder in those previous weeks so to be able to show him and everyone else in Bar West that they were together made it all the more sweet.

The builder and the mechanic had basically not spent a night apart, the first few nights at Jackson's flat, and then, after an embarrassing conversation with Paddy the vet who Aaron lived with they alternated between the two properties, that was until Jackson's flat was flooded, he'd moved in Smithy cottage full time.

The two young men found living together a challenge at times, but found sleeping without the other one beside them impossible, it was true to say though that in those first few heady weeks it had consisted of little or no sleep as they continued their journey of discovery around each others bodies.

Sex with Jackson was like a drug to Aaron, He was addicted to it and couldn't wait for more he'd never felt like this before, for Jackson too who'd had previous partners it was something new and exciting, if you were to ask the older man about his previous partners he'd struggle to remember any of them his mind now was so full of Aaron.

Aaron also found that Jackson was very sensitive and vulnerable in his own unique way, they hadn't been together long when they'd had an almighty row, the mechanic couldn't tell you how it started but it ended with the younger man stalking off to bed, many hours later he realised that the builder wasn't joining him, it was late, he crept down the stairs and spotted the builder sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, the creak of the stair gave the mechanic away and the builder looked up at him they decided there and then to never let the sun set on an argument.

There had been plenty of fall outs and lots of make up sex with the two learning about each others bodies during those first few months.

Jackson during one of their sessions had bit down on the nape of Aarons neck, they had been enjoying leisurely love making with the mechanic grinding his hips into the mattress as the older man slowly entered his partner he wanted to cry out but was aware that they weren't alone there was a possibility that the vet may hear them so he'd sank his teeth in the younger mans neck, the reaction had been electric the mechanic reached his arms out and grasped the bed post, he wasn't quiet as he groaned his approval at what the builder was doing to his body, the mark on his neck a reminder for the next few days of their shared passion.

Several months into their relationship they had found a piece of land just on the out skirts of the village where Jackson had built their house, their own piece of heaven, their haven against the world, this was where the two now meant to spend the rest of their lives.

So today being their Anniversary the two had plans for each other, neither had told the other what they had in store.

Aaron had never been a good cook but over time had mastered the art of a few dishes, He'd already asked for time off work and had suffered a few good natured remarks from Ryan and Cain about how he was well and truly under the thumb, he didn't mind because it was true and no one could be happier than him.

The smell of dinner cooking put a smile on the builders face as he walked through the house and into the kitchen-diner what greeted him took his breath away, the table was laid, there were flowers, candles and soft music was playing in the background, wine was chilling that made the builder smile again as he knew the mechanic hated wine beside the wine in their own cooler 4 cans of lager, that's more like it the smiled, he'd started to walk over to the mechanic that tell tale look in his eyes, he'd been stopped in his tracks and told to go take a bath, he went upstairs and again was greeted by subtle candle light in the bathroom and a nice warm bubble bath awaiting him as he slid under the bubbles he'd thought, now this is nice.

Fresh from his bath he'd dressed and gone back downstairs to join his partner who had put the finishing touches to what turned out to be an absolutely delicious meal, the plates and pans forgotten as the two made their way into their sitting room, this room although not very big managed to house a flat screen TV and all the gizzmo's that the boys had collected over time, the main feature of this room was the sofa with it's big, squishy, comfy cushions and that's where the two men headed.

There had been a long drawn out not so quiet make out session on this sofa the builder had claimed Aarons lips as soon as they were seated and it appeared that he wasn't going to release them any time soon, he'd licked and nibbled at the mechanics upper lip earning himself a muffled groan from the younger man who'd tried to progress the session into deeper more sensual pleasures only to be denied what he was wanting, he'd pulled back from his partner wondering what was wrong to see Jackson move from the sofa to kneel on the floor in front of him

"Will you marry me?" the builder softly asked

A/N One shot or could it be more?


	2. Chapter 2

Something Important

The fire crackled in the crate casting a warm and peaceful glow around the room, the builder could also feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he knelt in silent agony awaiting what could be the most important answer to any question he has ever asked

Aaron had stared dumbfounded as his partner continued to remain on his knee in front of him, his first instinct was to laugh but looking at Jackson he could see how serious the builder was, he looked into the deep brown eyes of the man he loved with every fibre of his being, the spring of happiness was bubbling up through his body so much so that when the mechanic had tried to reply he found his voice had left him.

Jackson remained knelt on the floor, waiting for the younger man to respond to his proposal he wanted to shake the mechanic demand an answer but instead in his mind he was already rehearsing what he would say when the mechanic rejected him, he'd got the ring that was in his pocket engraved because when he was buying it he was so sure that Aaron would say yes, serves himself right.

The embers of the fire radiated enough heat to make the sitting room very cosy however at that moment there was a distinct frostiness developing as the builder now kept his eyes directed at the carpet on the floor. The mechanic launched himself at the builder and knocked him on to his back in front of the fire he really wanted to answer the builder but still couldn't find the words.

Finding himself on his back in front of the warm fire with the love of his life hovering over him was the last place the builder had expected to be especially in view of how the situation had been developing over the previous few minutes, but here he was looking up into the blue eyes that he could never get enough of.

Aaron didn't want to mess this up but was aware that if he didn't say or do something and soon then he would, he buried his head into the builders neck, wrapped his arms around the older man to stop him from trying to escape, snuggled into the warmth of the builder and tried to compose himself, the mechanic was inhaling the unique aroma of Jackson it was intoxicating to him and the thought of never smelling that smell again, well he just couldn't bare it, as he raised his head to look at the builder he saw that silent tears were running down his face

Jackson couldn't stop the tears, he knew he hadn't lost the mechanic but could he accept continuing in the relationship as it was now when he knew he wanted and needed so much more, it wasn't the piece of paper that declared them partners that he needed after all that didn't stop people from straying did it?, no what he needed was to know that Aaron was moving his life in the same direction as him, that they weren't growing apart, it might be selfish but right now the builder needed to be selfish

Aaron took a steadying breath as he looked into the watery brown depths of Jackson's eyes, he smiled. licked his lips, breathed again and this time tried to get some volume when he spoke

"I love you Jackson Walsh with every thing that is in Me, you are My world, I didn't know who I was before I met you, I was born to love you and I will go on loving you until My final day, My final breath" his voice was little more than a whisper but he knew his partner had heard him, he knew he hadn't messed up

The older man lay listening to the words spoken by the man laying beside him, they were beautiful words but they still didn't answer the question, he needed to know, needed an answer so again he asked

"Will you marry me?"

There was no hesitation this time as the younger man put his hands either side of the builders head, kept them there as he looked at the man who obviously didn't know that he held his heart, he nodded

"Yes I'll marry you, I want to take your name, to be declared as your legal partner so everyone will know that I'm yours for life "

The two men stared at each other, Aaron couldn't wait any longer as he brought his lips onto those of the man he loved, he murmured against them, Aaron Walsh I like the sound of that and then kissed his husband to be.

Jackson kissed him back, he had his answer Aaron wanted to marry him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, he parted his lips from the younger mans rolled them over so he was now laying on top of the mechanic, he rummaged in his pocket and withdrew a small velvet packet, he carefully opened it and took out the ring he'd been carrying, He showed the inscription to the man now laying contently beneath him it read

I'm yours forever

Aaron gasped as he read the words

Aaron smiled as Jackson placed the ring on his finger

Aaron cried with joy as the builder leant in to kiss him

A/N Soppy I know but I like to think that when they are on their own together Aaron feels he is able to be like this with Jackson

If there is a third chapter it may have to be rated M


	3. Chapter 3

Something important

Disclaimer - Still nothing to do with Emmerdale

The rain had started to pelt down against the window but the two men were oblivious to it, they remained on the carpet in front of the fire the occasional hiss from the coals the only sound, Jackson gathered Aaron in his arms, he found his lips and kissed him the anxiety of the previous few minutes now forgotten as the older man revelled in the fact that he was going to marry the most amazing person in his universe

Aaron kept twirling the gold band that Jackson had just put on his finger it felt strange, new and when he looked down at his left hand the new gold caught the light from the flames of the fire, he was so happy he couldn't believe that someone as incredible as the builder would want to spend the rest of their life with him, he'd intended to be with Jackson for life but he hadn't a clue how he was going to keep him.

Jackson felt Aarons hand start to wander over his chest and as he passed his nipple without touching it he couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips, he so wanted and needed the mechanics hands on his body at that moment he felt other parts of his body start to respond in anticipation of what was going to happen, he felt Aarons hand again start to move he captured it and directed the younger mans hand towards his denim clad groin.

Aaron needed to touch, to feel the body of the man who had gathered him into arms, at the first touch of the builders lips the mechanics thoughts had turned to one thing he needed to show the older man how he felt he needed to prove to him that he was worthy of his love he needed to make love to him the silent messages were whirling round his head and his heart sending blood to his groin as he felt his erection harden

Jackson felt alive, his nerves were zinging from where Aaron was touching him, kissing his skin, the older man was losing himself in these touches, his partner knew where and how to touch him for major effect, he just hoped that he wouldn't keep him waiting too long he was going crazy just thinking about where the mechanic would be putting his hands, when he felt that first touch he felt like a rocket being launched into space, the words Aaron uttered next sending shooting stars around his head.

"I want you"

Aaron had been stroking his partners obvious erection through his jeans he was teasing the older man by running his finger down the zipper and circling the button at the waist, he listened to the pleading whisper from the builder as he continued to play around his groin

"Make love to Me Aaron, I need you, need to feel your hands on My body, need your body, Oh god, yes just like that" the younger man had unzipped the fly on the older mans jeans he started to caress his shaft first through the layer of material that was the final barrier and then as he released Jackson's straining erection to wrap his hand around his partners member.

Jackson found himself on his knees with Aaron knelt behind him his jeans were now bunched around his ankles and his underwear was being peeled away from body, lips and tongue were running down his spine to flick the top of his crack, talented fingers joined in to slide slowly between his butt cheeks and further to caress and roll his balls he tried to speak but all he managed was a cross between and growl and a groan as the mechanic continued his delicious torture.

Throughout the two years that they had been together there hadn't been many times when Aaron had ceased the chance to be dominant during love making he knew Jackson enjoyed this so tonight he was going to satisfy his partner, he had turned the builder around so his chest was resting against the older mans back the older man was resting his hands on the single chair which was to the left of the fire, Aaron entwined his fingers with the older mans and he smiled when he caught a glimpse of the gold band.

They remained in this position Aaron released his right hand to run it over Jackson's chest, he swiped his left nipple stroked he hand lower over the builder wash board abdomen and then sneaked even lower to hold his partner in his hand, to heighten his pleasure he slowly wrapped his fingers around the older mans straining erection, once again he just held his partner waiting to hear what he wanted him to do next.

At last he had Aarons hand holding him, but why was he moving it? He tried bucking his hips felt the fingers tighten around him but once he stopped moving the fingers stilled too, he angled his head offered the mechanic his neck, still nothing, this was torture to the builder he needed to be touched, caressed, loved but why wasn't Aaron doing these things? When the builder couldn't stand it any longer he strained his head round to look into the deep blue depths of the mechanics eyes and whispered

"I love you Aaron, let me show you how much, make love to me"

Aaron went to stand up but felt Jackson tighten his grip on the mechanics left hand

"Here, now, in front of the fire"

The builder lay face down on the mat in front of the fire, the mechanic passed him a cushion for his head and then started to kiss and lick his way from his neck, down his spine then he kissed both butt cheeks, he nuzzled his head between the other man thighs, kissing any skin he came into contact with, he slid his tongue up and down his partners crack, buried his tongue into the older mans hole and revelled in the reactions the builder was having to what he was doing to his body

Aaron was listening to his partner, moaning and pleading for more from the mechanic he had coated the older mans hole with his saliva pushed a finger through the resistance and now set about making this an experience the older man wouldn't want to forget, he crooked his finger and stroked it along the builders prostate, the reaction made the younger man ache to bury himself inside his partner

Jackson didn't think he could stand it too much longer, the exquisite torture that the mechanic was subjecting him to was more than he could stand, and then he felt Aaron nudge him he realised that the mechanic had lined up his erection and was now about to enter him, it was beautiful, the entry was slow until they were fully joined, Aaron nuzzled Jackson's neck and whispered

"I love you so much"

He started to move slowly at first, the crescendo of shared passion driving him on, wanting to make it great for his partner, he swivelled his hips, thrust in and hit the older mans prostate he slammed forward, snaked his hand under the builder and started to pump his member

The older man climbed onto his knees, bunched his hands into the cushion that he'd previously been laid on, threw his head back and groaned as he came in a earth shattering, soul splitting orgasm like he'd never had before

Aaron to was now struggling to stay upright, as Jackson had cum his internal muscles had tightened around the mechanic that had thrust him into his own orgasm he remained buried deep in his partner as he tried to ground himself, Jackson pushed back against the mechanic.

Suddenly something that should be impossible wasn't, as the younger man hardened again.


	4. Chapter 4

Something Important

Disclaimer - still nothing to do with Emmerdale

Jackson's love for the mechanic knew no bounds and as they melted together in a pool of passion the builder wanted to get closer still to the younger man, the barrier of skin now the final hurdle, he wanted to climb inside Aaron just to know he couldn't get any closer but at that very second it was Aaron that was inside of him, He cried out as once again the mechanic made him cum, he was panting, groaning and moaning as he felt the younger man release himself inside him.

The two men slept beside the fire wrapped in each others arms, quiet now after the climax of love making. Jackson roused awhile later feeling a chill on his skin, Aaron had moved away slightly although they were both still sharing the cushion as a pillow, Jackson gently removed Aarons arms from around him quietly got up and stoked up the fire with logs the flames soon licking around, fizzing and hissing as they burnt off the moisture on the logs.

Jackson laid back down, He stared at the sleeping man who although he didn't know it was his very reason for breathing, his life in Emmerdale with Aaron was so far removed from what he had envisaged for himself, he smiled, just goes to show you cannot plan too far in advance unless that is when you're planning on spending the rest of your life with the sexiest, most gorgeous, fit, man on the planet. The builder closed his eyes, snuggled up to his partner, nuzzled his neck then kissed it and fell back to sleep

Aaron woke, squinted as he tried to see the time on his watch by the fire light 11.50pm their anniversary was nearly up and he hadn't even given Jackson his gift, he been so overwhelmed when the older man had asked him to marry him and then produced the ring that his gift had completely been forgotten about. Jackson probably thought he hadn't bothered getting him anything, he probably thought that the dinner and bath was the sum total of his efforts. He had bothered though and the evidence had been on clear view but Jackson had been so wrapped up in making love to Aaron that even when he was resting his arms on the chair while the mechanic was behind him he hadn't noticed it laid on the small table beside the chair.

Jackson felt his lips being kissed, felt his neck being kissed as well, he stretched and smiled enjoying the sensations, he hadn't yet opened his eyes but then he felt the younger man moving away, he groaned and tried to keep his lover in his arms a bit longer, the mechanic was equally determined to be released so he could get the older man his present, the builder opened his eyes in time to see Aarons gorgeous bum pass his eyes, he followed that bum as it swayed across to the small table, when the mechanic turned the older man noticed that he was holding a magazine, the builder wondered if kinky underwear was going to be the topic of discussion.

The mechanic crossed back over to the fire side, laid down beside his soul mate, leant his head in and kissed the builder smiling as their lips connected it was a soft kiss there was nothing sexual intended the younger man hoped that Jackson realised just how much he meant to Aaron, how much he loved him, he knew he didn't say the words nearly often enough, knew that the older man would prefer more public displays of affection than he was comfortable with, he hoped that in private he made up for his lack of affection in public

Two years and still the builder couldn't believe that this was real, that he'd asked Aaron to marry him tonight and that the younger man had against all the odds said yes, it seemed that the surprises weren't over yet as the smiling mechanic kept the magazine hidden behind his back, the older man had made a grab for it but was thwarted at each attempt and fell about in fits of giggling as he noticed Aarons manhood jiggling as the two tousled playfully

Aaron gave in and finally brought the magazine into view, the builder noticed it wasn't a kinky magazine, it was a travel brochure, he looked at his partner who was smiling back at him, he noticed too that it was open at a page, there were pictures of sandy beaches, crystal blue seas and scantily glad females, he raised an eye brow at the younger man, the mechanic put his hand over that picture, he waited hardly daring to breathe until the penny finally dropped, the love of his life looked at the destination and whispered

"We're going to St Lucia? "

"Yeah we are, Happy Anniversary "

Aaron checked the clock 11.59pm he'd just made it


	5. Chapter 5

Something Important

Disclaimer - Don't own Emmerdale

Aaron couldn't wear his ring whilst at work, too many chances of getting fingers caught, or worse still in his opinion he might damage the ring itself so everyday since Jackson had put it on his finger the mechanic took it off along with the ring he wore on his right hand He'd found it in an antique shop it looked like rope which had woven and crossed over itself it had been expensive but he'd treat himself to it, placed them both on the gold chain around his neck, secured it and placed it inside his tee shirt so it was laying near his heart, a heart that he knew now beat in time with Jackson's. Every night as he walked home he placed them back on his fingers and smiled.

They hadn't told anyone about being engaged, instead they enjoyed the fact just the two of them knowing, people had commented on how the already happy couple now seemed even happier if that was possible, it didn't stop the odd squabble that broke out but as promised they didn't let the sun set on a argument and they never, ever argued in the bedroom, that inner sanctum really was a place of love, passion and desire.

Jackson closed the lid of the suitcase having just put the last of his holiday clothes in, they were off on holiday in the morning again that hadn't told anyone where they were going just that it would be hot, Paddy was dropping them off at the Airport it was an early start but that didn't bother the vet he was used to unsociable hours, the builder was excited he still wanted to punch the air in celebration, he had everything, a house, a job he enjoyed and he had Aaron, quite frankly he didn't think things could get any better.

Things did get better, after a long flight they landed on the beautiful island of St Lucia ,Hewanorra Airport was a hours drive away from the Northern part of the island where they were staying, by the time they arrived at their hotel it was dark but still very warm, they climbed out of the taxi, they were greeted at the reception with a Rum punch which was absolutely delicious both Men grinned, this was the start of two weeks fun in the sun. They were shown to their room it was gorgeous the main feature was two huge beds, again the men smiled the maid would only have to make one, there was no way they would be sleeping apart

Once they were left alone, their bags having arrived a few minutes after them, the two fell onto the bed, they'd spent hours sat together either on the plane or in the taxi but hadn't actually touched each other for hours it was now time to put that right, Aaron joked to his partner that the bed was so big he better stay close or he might get lost Jackson had every intention of always staying close to the mechanic

The next morning when Jackson opened the curtains he was amazed at the sight that greeted him, because they were on the ground floor their room also had a small patio area with sun beds, a wall no more than a foot high was all that separated the patio from the white sandy beach and the Indian Ocean, it was just like in the brochure only better because they were actually here. The two men ate their breakfast in the Hotel Restaurant which was situated at the end of a jetty out in the ocean, over breakfast they looked out into the bay were yachts and catamarans had anchored for the night both men discussing which boat they liked the look of most and which famous star they thought would be on board

It was hot but there was a pleasant breeze that helped to keep the temperature bearable the two young men spent their first day enjoying the amenities of the hotel these included Rum punches every hour drank around the pool, as they lay enjoying the suns rays Aaron raised his sun glasses looked at his partner who was stretched out he looked at both Jackson and himself before commenting

"We look like a couple of milk bottles "

"You what?" Jackson was confused

"We're pale compared to some of the others, they must have been here a few days already" the mechanic was looking at the people who were also laid out in the sun, there was some nice toned male torso's on display

"Oi Mr You shouldn't be looking" the builder was facing the younger man

"I'm not looking, I'm just saying we look pale" the mechanic smiled at his partner replaced his glasses over his eyes and took a drink of his punch

"Good, keep that way" the older man pretended to be serious until he too grinned at his partner before resuming his position on his sun bed

The day was one of the most enjoyable that the men could remember, they remained by the pool until the last rays of sun sank into the ocean, ate dinner in the hotel restaurant before deciding to have a moon lit walk, with no one to bother them the two men held hands and in bare feet walked along the waters edge on the beach, there were a few other people on the beach but the further away from the hotel the fewer people, until eventually they were all alone

Aaron held Jackson in his arms and crushed his lips to his partners, he loved those lips, he loved the shape of them, the way they moved, he loved what the builder did with those lips, what the builder was doing with them now

Jackson held the mechanics hips and ground his hips into his partners thrilling at the sounds that the younger man was making, it felt so good having Aaron groin pressed so hard against his own, their mutual desire and need for each other evident in their growing erections, luckily Aaron's shorts were elasticated, the builder had no problem reaching inside to hold the younger man wrapping his fingers around his cock and pumping

The mechanic lost himself in the sensations flooding his body, he needed the man standing in front of him, needed his hands and mouth wherever the older man was going to put them, the younger man wasn't disappointed as his partner started to kiss his way down his neck nipping and licking before returning his lips to the younger mans and plunging his tongue into the welcoming warmth of Aarons mouth

The two men sank to their knees, Jackson pulled Aaron's Tee shirt over his head, returned his mouth where it had been and sank his hands once again into the mechanic shorts peeling them off the still warm sun kissed skin of the younger man, a little bit of force and the two men were laid in the shallow depths of the ocean with water washing over them, the builder pushed down his own shorts releasing his straining member, he looked down at the prise below him and while still staring into the blue depths of his lovers eyes he pushed his finger into him

Aaron was becoming desperate, he flung his head back murmuring to the older man what he wanted him to do

"Oh god, please Jackson I need you"

Jackson inserted a second finger

"No Jackson, not your fingers, you" he lifted his lips to be kissed again his tongue now duelling with his partners, he forced himself down on the two digits in him rotated his hips seeking that special touch and when it came he groaned

Jackson couldn't wait any longer, prayed that he had done enough for Aaron as he knew this wasn't going to be gentle his desire for the man below him meant he had to have him, and now. The builder slammed into his partner his rhythm matched by the younger man who was lifting his hips to allow maximum penetration, lips meshed together, hips grinding, hands caressing skin

The two men came, the moonlight and the waves crashing against the shore their only witnesses


End file.
